Dynasty of Primes
The Dynasty of Primes (王朝のプライム, Ōchō no Puraimu) was one of the ruling class of Cybertron eons ago. Formed by the Transformers, after the race of the Ancients, who was designated and became known as Primes, the Dynasty have ruled over Cybertron and protected the AllSpark until they were betrayed by one of their own, who would soon declared a war against his own brethren. "We are the peace keepers. We are the guardians of the AllSpark. We are the promised rulers of our beloved home planet, Cybertron. We are the protectors of the universe given and designated a Prime. We are the Dynasty of Primes!" :—Maximus Prime. Known members *The original Primes - The original founding members and first leaders of the ancient Autobots **Maximus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The leader of the Dynasty; the Hero of Cybertron, a true warrior of light who wielded the Star Saber. **Vector Prime (Voice Actor: Troy Baker) - The master of time and space, which he could manipulate through his Blades of Time. **Solus Prime (Voice Actor: María Canals) - The first and known female Prime, a master artificer, and the most well known creator and crafter of all and many of the other of the weapons and artifacts, made for her brother Primes, meant for greater and most efficient purposeful means through all the means and uses of her own signature weapon, the highly strong and well incredible Forge. Solus Prime was also known as the very first female Cybertronian. **Micronus Prime (Voice Actor: Adrian Pasdar) - The conscience of the Dynasty, and the first Mini-Con, able to link up with and enhance the power of his fellow Prime siblings through the use of his Chimera Stone. **Alchemist Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further and deeper than anyone, in both material and spiritual senses. Co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion. **Nexus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The first and greatest combiner Prime, which granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination. Unpredictable, fascinated by all sorts of change, and a lighthearted prankster. **Onyx Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The first beast-form Cybertronian Prime, both as a primitive and spiritual being, highly capable to view other times, places, souls, and even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. **Amalgamous Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The joker of the Dynasty and the first Shifter, both unpredictable and easygoing. He was first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation, which has granted him by his Transformation Cog, which became the basis and biology for the cogs in all subsequent Transformer life. **Quintus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - A daydreamer and perfectionist whose driven to expresses of his ideas led him to become a chief scientist. **Alpha Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Ultra Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The mediator of the Primes, who united the Primes and all of the other Autobot ancestors by being the first among them to raise an arm in greeting. **Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Voice Actor: Gil Gerard) - Former member; the opposite and arch-rival of Maximus Prime, whose role was once the necessary counterbalance set Megatronus apart from his fellow Primes. However in turn, both an ill-fated and doomed romance between the Primes, Maximus and Megatronus, had for their sister, Solus Prime that led to his betrayal and declarations of war on his brothers and becoming the first and original founder of the ancient Decepticons, their original ancestors, known as The Fallen; The warrior of darkness who wielded the Dark Star Saber. *Descendant Primes **Nominus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Nova Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Big Bang Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Guardian Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Fire Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Madinus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Rodimus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Sentinel Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Zeta Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Optimus Prime (Voice Actor: Peter Cullen) - The last of the remaining Primes of Cybertron *Off-world Primes **Override Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The leader of Velocitron. Gallery History Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Dynasty of Primes Category:Ancient Rulers of Cybertron